It's Not His Fault That He Love The Unpopular Girl!
by Mumei Mu
Summary: It's not Naruto's fault for falling in love with Tomoko when he come across her in rain. It's not Tomoko's fault for being unpopular and catch his eyes. It's not their fault for creating a story of unlikely romance between a popular shinobi and unpopular girl.


**I present you one of the latest story, It's Not His Fault That He Love The Unpopular Girl! A Naruto x It's Not My Fault That I'm Not Popular/Watamote crossover fanfic!**

**It's a single pairing only and it's Naruto x Tomoko.**

**Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Watamote.**

* * *

**It's Not His Fault For Helping Out**

* * *

Naruto really have no idea what to do in this situation as he stare down at a wet girl who was sobbing under rainfall in between two buildings, he was on his way home from a grocery and he just walk onto her. The girl was curling up in ball with her face bury in between her knees as her white uniform get wet and he can't leave her alone like that. "Um, hey, are you okay?" Naruto held the umbrella out over her head to shield her from the rain and the girl freeze for a moment before she slowly peek up with a sniffle, revealing her dark green eyes with deep bags. She stare at him blankly for few minutes while her face slowly heat up and she finally open her mouth.

"…W-W-W-Who are you?" The gloomy girl asked with few sniffles.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto." The concern shinobi bend down to even their eye level, an action that causes the girl to bury her head again. "What's your name? What's the matter?"

"K-K-K-K-Kuroki T-Tomoko…" The girl answered, "A-A-And why do you care? U-U-Until you're…" Her hidden face heat up, 'Is he after my body? He's gonna pick me up then accompany me to home and ask me if I can invite him in when I tell him my family are not home and I said yes…Then…Aaaah! No, no, that is crazy, crazy!'

"Well, I won't have a clear conscience if I ignore someone in distress and leave them out in weather like that." Naruto glanced up at the grey clouds as the rain pour down on them then he look at her again before he offer her his hand, "Here, let's get you to someplace warm."

'Oh my kami, oh my kami, that is a hook-up line!' Tomoko freaked out inwardly, 'A stranger is totally picking me up for a one-night stand and he's a ikemen! Oh my kami, oh my kami!' She barely realize that she have took his hand and was guiding by him to a direction that she don't know, 'Is that it? Is that it? B-B-But I'm an unpopular girl and this guy is a…' "Ikemen shinobi."

'What's Ikemen?' Naruto glanced at her curiously as the gloomy girl mumble something under her breath before he brush it off, 'I'll ask someone about that later. Right now, I need to get her out from under rain and get her warm with…'

* * *

"One miso ramen for her and the usual for me, old man!" Naruto grinned widely at Teuchi as soon as he seat Tomoko down on a stool next to him and the gloomy girl blink in confusion before he turn to her. "Don't worry about paying for ramen, it's my treat."

"A-A-Ah, thank…" Tomoko muttered timidly.

"So what get you down?" The blonde asked her again.

"…A-Ah, w-w-well…" The gloomy girl stuttered with fidgets, "I…I…Um…A-A-About two months ago…I-I-I just become a-a high schooler…A-A-And…I…I don't make any friends in my school…B-B-Because of the way I look…I'm a shut-in…I'm disgusted and fugly…" She sighed bitterly as Naruto frowned, "Oh, well…"

"I don't think you're disgusted and ugly." Naruto said, "I honestly think you're cute." The gloomy girl's face get redder, "And beside, there's still time for you to make some friends…" He looked at her puzzlingly, "Right? I don't really know much about civilian schools."

"Y-Yes, I-I-I have few more months…" Tomoko muttered with a nod, "But it's pointless…"

"Maybe, maybe not." The blonde said, "But you never know until you try." Teuchi place the ramen bowls in front of them with a smile, "Thanks, old man!" He shot a grin at her, "Eat up, Tomoko-chan, you'll love it."

"T-T-T-Thank you…" The gloomy girl slowly eat the bowl with deep blush and she glance at him from the corner of her eyes, only to choke on noodles when he ate several bowls in row without a break. 'I-Is he a professional eater?!' The ramen cooker chuckle at her react to Naruto's eating habit.

* * *

"Y-Y-Y-You d-d-don't have to walk me back…" Tomoko fidgeted shyly as she walks with Naruto, "D-D-Don't you have someplace to go? L-Like your home?" She looked at his shopping bags, "I-I-I fe…"

"You don't have umbrella and I'll go home as soon as I make sure you make it home safely." Naruto replied with a smile, the rain hasn't let up and he don't know if she'll break down again like early.

"W-W-Won't your family be worried if you show up late?" The gloomy girl asked.

"I'm orphan." The blonde replied without missing a beat as if he have been used to this kind of questions before he notice her surprised stare, "It's okay, it happened way long time ago a little after my birth. Kyuubi's attack, you know?"

"A-A-Ah, I see." Tomoko scratched her cheek awkwardly, "S-Sorry for asking…"

"It's fine." Naruto waved it off with another smile and they walk in silence.

"…A-Ah, my place is near so…Um…" The gloomy girl muttered as she pointed to a house in distance, "T-T-Thank for today…I-I-I'll be going now…"

"Alright, see you around." The grinning blonde bid her farewell and he walk away from her until…

"W-W-Wait!" Tomoko squeaked, "C-C-Can we hang out again?" 'A-Ah, did I just asked someone out without thinking it first?! What if he did it out of pity for me like today…'

"Sure, we could do it again." Naruto grinned widely, "I'm either at training ground seven or Ichiraku Ramen most of time, the old man there will let you know if I'm out on mission." He waved again, "Hope you'll show up again, Tomoko-chan, see you later."

"B-B-B-Bye…" The gloomy girl waved once as the shinobi vanish around the corner before she run back to her home with weird happy expression, 'I HAD A CONVERSATION WITH A CUTE BOY! ALL THE TALKING TIME WITH BROTHER REALLY PAYS OFF! I'LL TREAT MYSELF WITH AN ICE CREAM!'

* * *

'I hope things look up for her sooner.' Naruto think to himself as he made it back to his apartment, 'Wonder who say that she's ugly? She's very cute.' A light blush appears on his cheeks, "Ah…" He scratched his head as he put the bags on table, "Why did I just think that?" He thinks deeply before he shrugs it off a moment later.

Naruto don't know that he just develop a crush on the gloomy girl at first sight.

* * *

**And that end the first chapter of INHFTHLUG!**

**Short chapter, I know. It's just the first meeting. Naruto, the good guy, decides to help Tomoko get out under the rain and treat her to ramen in his way to cheer her up. At same time, he unknowingly fall for her at first sight…Which is kinda weird?**

**How will things turn out with Tomoko and Naruto? What kind of moments will we see? What else will we also see in this story? What'll happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be ignored.**


End file.
